Save Benson
by Just.a.few.ideas
Summary: Benson is a terrible predicament. She is stuck with "The Beast". Will anyone find her in time. Be forewarned: Some typos. Not the best grammar. Mixed up William Lewis's name. I thought it was Lewis Williams. I still claim no credit for his character or any of them.


I own none of these characters created by Dick Wolf.

Olivia never thought of herself as a possible victim in her own domain. She wasn't naive to think it impossible but she'd be prepared if someone ever tried anything. After all she was a trained cop with years of experience. The only exception had been when she was undercover but that was different. There was no way for her to refuse to go down into that basement, she was unarmed, restrained, and had little to no reinforcements. Luckily she had made it out minorly scathed (considering), able to get help, and all the wiser. That would never happen again as long as she stayed vigilant and strong. She couldn't foresee Lewis Williams however.

Olivia shut her eyes urging herself to think harder. _There must be a way out!_ Williams had left and would be back any moment. She struggled with the cuffs dawning her wrists wrapped around a chair behind her back. Duct tape ensnared her mouth, legs, and upper body. Unable to scream and move the only thing she could do was cry as she realized that her time alone wouldn't be long. The only feeling accompanying her terror was the shame she felt as her belief system ripped in half and seemed utterly stupid. Maybe if she broke the chair or made a loud noise someone would hear. She lurched her body tipping the chair. The side of her head hit the ground first causing Olivia to pass out as her body remained duct taped to the still intact chair. She struggled against the haze but wasn't able to stay awake.

Olivia woke to a slap on the cheek accompanied by a sharp pain in her head and left arm. Her face on the floor, she could barely make out the words Lewis said as he crouched in front of her. "So…Detective how does it feel to be the one locked up? I should leave you like that. Maybe it will teach you how to be undignified. A pretty working woman like you would never resist furthering her education.". He traced the side of her with his hand resting on her face and squeezing it hard with his last words. Standing up he sipped a newly opened can of 5kKrazy and went into the kitchen. "Oh detective were going to have fun tonight!". Her stomach lurched as she knew what would happen next.

_Why is this happening to me? _Olivia still couldn't speak but her eyes showed her desperation. So far Lewis had been temporarily distracted by the meth on the stove. She heard him sigh as he took it and prayed to god that he'd O.D. but he reemerged looking crazier then ever.

One hand holding a gun and the other on the duct tape covering her mouth Lewis whispered into Olivia's ear. "you know better then to scream". Then he ripped it off.

Olivia's loud gasp was met promptly with the gun to her forehead. She looked at him eyes pleading. "Okay. Okay."

Lewis snickered. "Don't worry. I'll take care of you." He pulled her and the chair upright and turned around to grab something.

"Please. We can talk about this. You don't want to do anything you'll regret."

"Wow! Still trying to negotiate." He turns around and punches her in the face and quickly covers her mouth to stop her scream. "Bad move."

Desperation in Olivia's voice. "What do you want from me?"

Lewis cocks his head. "Oh I think you know what I want."

Shaking her head frantically. "I can't give that to you."

"No that would be to easy. I'll just take what I want from you." He lit a match. "and I'll give you a few mementos to remember me by as well."

Meanwhile:

Brian just finished his shift at the courthouse. "Bye guys I gotta go find somewhere else to waste my time."

First guy responded. "Don't worry Cassidy. You'll be out in a few years. Make like old Dick and go live on an island. Ladies in bikinis and men too if that's your fancy."

Second guy. "Cassidy ain't like the rest of us. I'm not saying he's gay-(again to Cassidy)-not saying you're gay. Got himself a lady. Smart and she's gorgeous too."

Brian smirked happy to be reminded of Olivia. "Keep you eyes to yourself. Your crazy ex-wife wouldn't like it."

First guy again. "Keep her close Cassidy. Don't want to end up screwed over like the rest of us."

Brian walked away opening his phone. He smiled when he saw that Olivia left him a message. _Hey Bri. I'm going to stay at my place tonight. Need to clear my head. I love you. _The last part warmed his heart. They just started using the "L" word. He said it first when they were sitting and drinking a few beers at a bar. The liquid courage worked its magic and she responded by kissing him on the cheek and saying it back.

Brian decided to call her but it went to voicemail. He figured she was sleeping.

The next day:

(considered coming up with a actual story about the other guys but wasn't really interested in them)

The detectives at the precinct are working on Lewis's case. Rollins is determined to get Williams since it's her case and it didn't go down initially as planned. Captain Cragen tells them to move on at first because 1PP is mad about the DNA scandal and wants to sweep it under the rug. Cragen only says that though because there is no way of prosecuting Lewis. Rollins begs for more time and he gives her a day. They trace down a few of his victims from leads that Rollins discovers after further research. They find nothing usable until they discuss it with Barba. He hears the facts and says its possible to try Lewis if they find an unknown victim that the other victims talked about. The statute of limitations is not closed for that victim because of soon loophole Barba knows about. They spend the rest of the day searching for the victim and find him/her at the end. They have a hard time persuading him/her but finally do.

Now the few parts from that day that actually matter:

The first part:

Cragen sees Amaro talking off to the other detectives about not being included in the case when in reality they just got new facts as he was in the restroom. "Amaro in my office please."

"Yes captain?!"

"Sit down Amaro."

"No thank you I'll stand."

"That wasn't a question…You need to calm down…Now I know you care about your job but as of late you haven't been a team player."

"I haven't been a team player? No offense Captain but I think you're looking at the wrong guy."

"Who should I be looking at? Benson? Son you have to stop blaming people for your problems and start listening even if you don't like what they have to say."

"Okay. Can I go now captain?"

"Yes you may but Amaro if you're going to be hard just remember that no one's going to be there when you stumble."

Amaro leaves with the Captain's words playing on his face.

The second part:

Brian scratched his head as he was making himself a sandwich. A beer held in one hand and the other other used to text Olivia. _Hey hon. How are you doing? _He waits for her reply which never comes. Brian thinks of the time she stayed over a few weeks ago. He had stared at and caressed her face as they lay covered by a thin white sheet. She smiled at him and asked if he ever wondered "what would have happened" if they stayed together. He had creased his brow in concern and surprise as she nudged her face into his neck. He didn't answer but she continued to speak. "We probably wouldn't have made it but who knows? Maybe…Maybe I would…we would have children and be perfectly happy." It felt nice and a little shocking that Olivia was allowing herself to be vulnerable to him but her words stung. She wanted children. It used to be that he would have hope whenever he thought of marrying and having kids. His own babies waddling around. Once when he was younger he even imagined Olivia as his wife and mother of his children. The past few years however he realized that marrying and having kids wasn't likely to happen but now that Olivia was talking about it his heart swelled. He held her close and kissed her as she cried. He wanted in that moment more then anything to give her all she wanted.

Day two:

The detectives have enough to try Williams. They go to pick him up only to discover that his police watch dropped the ball and he's missing. His halfway house claims that he hasn't been seen since the night before last. They search to find him but can't and decide to talk to his lawyer only to find her dead. Forensics comes and so does Warner who explains what happened. The lawyers neck was snapped after what appears to be a struggle following consensual sex. She has been dead for around 52 hours. Lewis's fingerprints are on her neck so they have more to try him on. Her credit cards have been stolen and were used to buy 5kKrazy. After interviewing the store owner who sold Lewis 5kKrazy they discover that Lewis didn't say much but "looked excited."

Cassidy had spent the day thinking about Olivia. He missed and wanted to see her. He couldn't deny that he was a little annoyed that she hadn't texted back but she was probably wrapped up in a case. Her phone was probably off since he'd called her several times but it went straight to voicemail. Brian decides to go visit Olivia at work before his shift. On his way he even stops by the flower shop.

All Olivia felt was pain, all she tasted was blood, all she heard was the beasts laughter, all she saw was a horrific nightmare where she was the sacrificial lamb and all she smelled was her burnt flesh. She was scared that he would hurt her again and tried to look like she was sleeping but that never seemed to work.

Lewis swayed from the hallucinogenic effects the drugs had on him. He was reading Olivia's phone. "He called again. Someone must really like you…Brian…is this him?" He held up a photo and slapped Olivia to make her look. It was of her and Elliot. "Well I should like to meet your beau…I'm sure he'd love to know all about what we've done and how you cried his name sometimes. Brian. Brian."

Olivia didn't want to think about other people knowing. She didn't reply and wondered who would find her. A few years ago she would've thought Elliot would. Olivia missed her best friend and felt sad thinking she'd never see him again. They'd never reconcile. Brian would find her. She'd leave him sad and alone but maybe he could move on. Hope filled her heart as she thought he might find love again and have the life they both wanted. The detectives and her friends would move on jaded. They'd give her justice and take care of each other more. She cried. "Please. I can't anymore."

"Oh Detective this is only the beginning."

Olivia's gasped and cried as Lewis approached again.

The detectives are later seen at the precinct discussing Williams timeline until the review of the camera footage at the store shows Lewis taking a few things from the back that he didn't bother to buy. The detectives debate and finally surmise what he stole, rope and duct tape. No one knows or has any ideas on what or who it could be for until…

Cassidy walks into the precinct with a set of yellow daisies.

Munch to Cassidy, "Oh for me! Thank you."

"Haha very funny. Have you seen my girl? Thought I'd surprise her." Cassidy gives a boyish grin much like the ones he used to give when he started his career and first met Olivia.

The detectives look at each other. An eerie silence fills the air.

Cassidy noticew and his demeanor changes to serious as he set down the flowers. "What. What's wrong?"

Rollins is the first to speak. "Olivia's not supposed to come back until tomorrow. Captain gave her a couple days off."

Amaro lifts his hand. "You mean Olivia didn't tell you? Are you fighting or something?"

Brian looks annoyed. "No were not fighting. You guys know something. I can see you know something."

Munch touches Brian's arm. "The case were working on has a few…inconsistencies."

Brian looks alarmed. "Whats that got to do with Liv?!"

Amaro shakes his head. "Stop the conspiracy theories Munch…she's probably at a spa. Getting away from their fight."

Fin looks at Amaro. "The man said they weren't fighting."

Amaro points to the flowers. "Come on. Who brings a girl flowers if he's not in a fight."

Cassidy starts to pace and clench his fists. "Tell me what's going on Munch!"

Cragen steps out of his office. "Hey! What's going on here!? Why is everyone shouting?"

Rollins puts her jacket on. "Probably nothing Captain. I'm going to go check on Benson."

Cragen head reeled. "Olivia? Why…Oh no…Fin go with her."

Cassidy looks more disturbed then ever. "Can someone tell me what the hell's going on? I'm going too."

Munch steps in from to Brian. "I don't think that's a good idea. Let's go in here (points to the bunk room) and talk about it."

Brian pushes past. "We can talk in the car." They both head out.

Amaro stares at the daisies on Olivia's desk. He grabs his phone and starts calling her worried. Meanwhile Cragen is in his office calling Olivia.

Rollins and Fin are the first to arrive at Olivia's apartment. They draw their guns after they realize her doors open. Fin call out, "Olivia?…Benson are you home." There is no reply and they search the apartment both ending in her bedroom.

Rollins speaks shaken. "No sign of her. Fin we might be out of time."

"Don't say that. If there's anyone who can handle Lewis it's Liv."

Rollins doesn't speak and Fin sees her staring at the bed. The whole apartment was a mess and smelled like meth but Olivia's kitchen and bedroom were the worst. Blood stained her sheets, cigarette buds lay everywhere and burned bent wire hangers rested on the floor.

Fin sees Amanda reach for a hanger. "Don't touch anything. I'm calling CSU."

"I ughh…I already called Captain and he said he'd notify everyone."

Fin and Rollins here footsteps outside.

Cassidy is yelling. "Liv!? Babe where are you-(to Munch) Where is she?!"

Fin blocks the entrance to Olivia's room. "You shouldn't be here."

He stares at Fin and charges into her room. His face succumbs to shock. "What. No. No." Turns around. "Tell me you know where she is." His voice turns desperate. "please…you have to."

Munch shakes his head. "We have to go Cassidy. You don't want to be here when the party shows up. Lets go back to the precinct."

It won't stop raining. Olivia welcomes it opening her mouth for some water. Lewis had just ditched the car they were driving in. His arm was wrapped around her as he broke into another at an empty parking lot somewhere outside of the city. She looked around but there was no where to run and no one in sight. Before she knew it he shoved her into the backseat. "Were going to go on a little trip."

"Where?"

"Someplace in the country…quiet…always preferred the country. The city is to congested. No privacy."

"Just let me go. They won't try so hard to find you if you let me go."

"No one even knows your gone yet. What is the statistic? 48 hours to find a missing person before it's impossible…You have an hour."

Olivia begins to speak when she feels something sharp behind her back, a screwdriver. Defiance flashes through her eyes.

Back at the station. Cragen is the first to speak. "Are there any leads on where he could've taken her?"

Amaro. "No he has no property, friends, family. He..He could be anywhere Captain."

Cragen. "That's not good enough. This is one of our own. Now what about that lawyer-lover of his did she have a love shack that we might know about?"

Rollins notices Cassidy. "Captain" Her head signals towards Cassidy.

Cragen. "Right" to Cassidy "I need you to step out son."

Cassidy. "If you know something I want to know too."

Amarao. "Now Cassidy were working hard to find Benson and want her back too but we can't continue looking for her if we have to watch you too."

Cassidy. "I can watch myself thanks and last I heard you thought she was at the spa."

Cragen. "Amaro's right Cassidy. BIA said we couldn't step near this case but were doing it anyway. If they catch wind you're involved they'll stop us before we begin. Right now we can pretend that were just trying to catch William's because of what he did to his last rape victim and lawyer."

Munch. "Come on Cassidy lets go talk somewhere private." They leave.

Fin to Amaro. "Mans got a point."

Amaro. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Fin. "It means did you even bother to check on your partner the last couple of days?"

Rollins. "Guys. Guys. This isn't helping us find Benson. Now are you going to hear what I got to say or not?"

Cragen. "Tell us Amanda."

Rollins. "Now his lawyer lady didn't have a love shack but she did have a family home out in the country."

Amaro. "That wasn't in her report."

Rollins. "That's because its under her sister's name. Her Face Union has pictures and posts of her there on a regular basis."

Fin. "Are you sure she isn't just visiting her sister."

Rollins. "Nope. Her sister's primary residence is in Plano, Tx."

Amaro. "It's possible she took him there and that's where he has Benson."

Fin. "Captain this just came in." A new report rested in Fin's hand. "A gas attendant saw the APB out on Lewis and recognized him."

Amaro. "Where at?"

Fin. "Albany New York".

Rollins. "That's enroute to Glens Falls" She point to the picture of the lawyer's family house.

Cragen. "I'll be damned. I'm going to make some calls to BIA, FBI, State Marshall and Glens PD."

Amaro. "State Marshall. FBI. Captain?"

Cragen. "Olivia's made friends and they can help"

Amaro. "She's our teammate. They won't be cautious with her like we will."

Cragen. "Amaro I know you want to make this right but now's not the time to play cowboy. We use all our assets."

Fin to Rollins. "Lets go interview that gas attendant ourselves." Amaro follows as Captain goes into his office.

Munch was leaning against a desk watching Cassidy pace the room. "Brian you better sit down."

Cassidy had been rubbing his hands through is hair nonstop. His eyes were red on the verge of tears and his face looked split between a lost puppy and a deranged mad man. "I should've known. God how long's he had her? I called and texted but she didn't answer. I should've gone to her apartment."

Munch stood up and walked toward Cassidy. "You have to stop beating yourself up. Liv is strong and you couldn't have known."

Cassidy. "She is isn't she?"

Munch. "You and I both know she could beat us both up."

Cassidy. "Munch you have to find her. She's all I got. She stood by me through that false rape trial which must be hard because she does't trust anyone. I know I'm not good enough. I know. I know. She's gorgeous and smart and I'm a uni with no prospects. You know she wanted to go to a museum last week and I said "no". She's my girl John."

Munch. "Olivia is with you because you've always had the most heart Cassidy. She's not superficial. We're doing our best to find her."

Cassidy. "I love her." Munch looks at his phone.

Munch. "I know you do Cassidy and I'm sure she loves you too. Lets go we have a possible location."

Cassidy. "where?"

Munch. "Not sure. I'm getting the directions now."

Amaro was surprised by the turn out. State Marshall, Falls PD and the FBI were all camped out two blocks from Olivia's location. She must really have friends. Earlier the gas attendant wrote down Lewis's license plate which Falls PD confirmed as being at the house they originally expected.

Fin. "Does he know were here yet?"

Amaro. "Doesn't look like it. No phone calls have been made. All is quiet before the storm."

Rollins. ""FBI says there are two heat signatures in the house."

Fin. "Olivia and Benson?"

Rollins. "They can't say for sure."

Amaro. "She's in there. She has to be."

Olivia had been trying unsuccessfully to pick the lock on her handcuffs but it was hopeless. She hid the screwdriver in her pants as William's approached. "How long do you plan to keep me?"

"Not much longer. It's been fun detective."

He disappeared again and she knew when he came back he'd kill her. She had to act fast and maneuvered her body so she could bring her arms over her legs and to her front. She almost toppled over as she stood up. She was locked in the room on the second floor. She was able to push the window open and then heard footsteps. There was no time and the fall would definitely prevent her from fleeing. She hid under the bed.

An FBI agent yelled out, "We have moment!"

Cragen. "What. what is it?"

"The second person seems to have gotten up and opened the window when the first left."

"Did she escape?"

"No. The first person came back too soon. The second person is now lying on the floor."

"Something's wrong. We have to call before he kills her."

"The first person might leave again and we can send in a team."

"It'll be too late. Make the call."

The Beast's footsteps passed by the bed. "Really Olivia? You can't hide from me long" He opened the closet and there was nothing there. "You know it's going to be more difficult for you the longer I search". He waited for a reply. "Okay then". He walked towards the bed and was about to lean over when the phone rang. He answered it. "Hello?"

Cragen was on the other line. "May I please speak to Lewis Williams."

"Wow. That was faster then I expected. This is he."

Cragen nodded to Rollins. "Is there a Detective Olivia Benson with you?"

"We have a winner!". Olivia strained to hear what was going on.

There was a second nod. "May I please speak to her?"

William's voice changed to serious. "No can do. She's already dead." Olivia at that moment grabbed the screwdriver and rammed it into William's boot. She got out from under the bed a jolted for the door. William's screamed with the phone in his hand.

Cragen's face ashened and he yelled, "Send them in! Now!"

Fin and Amaro were in full swat gear when they got the signal. Their team was hidden as much as possible behind Lewis's car.

Amaro. "Let's go."

Fin. "I'm going to kick this bastards ass."

They ran up the house steps and kicked down the door.

Olivia could barely run as her leg limped alongside her. She pushed against the walls and made it to the staircase when she heard Lewis coming after her. "You Bitch! Where do you think you're going?" She willed herself down the stairs but he was gaining on her. He grabbed her by the hair with his left hand at the bottom of the stairs as she screamed. A knife was nin William's right hand against Olivia's throat.

_This is it. _She thought. Tears welled in her eyes. "You bastard."

"Shutup. You're going to pay for that!" The knife bit into her throat.

Amaro and the SWAT team pointed their guns at Lewis.

Amaro. "You don't want to do that. Now lets talk about this."

Williams. "No I'm done talking. Tell your men to leave or I'm going to finish what I started."

Amaro glanced at Olivia. She looked like she'd gone through hell. Lewis pulled her hair harder. "Okay. Okay." To the SWAT members. "How about you guys go wait outside huh."

Fin heard the commotion. He and a few guys were in the kitchen that connected to the staircase and living room where Amaro, Williams and Olivia were. He signaled them to stay down as he looked through the passageway at Williams back. He glanced at Amaro and gave him the "keep him talking" signal as he slowly moved forward.

Amaro. "Wooh. Thank God they're gone. Hey look I get it. Detective Benson can be kind of a bitch."

Olivia struggled against Lewis. "Stop moving sweet cakes." He looked unphased by Amaro's words. "Don't try to dupe me. I know what you're doing. She's your partner right?"

Amaro. "That's right but you know we've had our ups and downs. Downs mostly."

Williams. "Did she ever open herself to you? She's shy you know. Hard to tame. A fighter. Sure is sweet though. All those hours we spent alone together. Now where were you again?"

Amaro. "I was at work."

Williams. "Tisk Tisk."

Amaro. "Well its true she never opened up to me and all I've ever done is try to impress her. So tell me about it."

Williams, "No. She's just too good to share. I did however make a few improvements to parts of her body."

Benson. "I can't be too much better then Alice Parker. You broke into her apartment too."

Williams. "That old hag. She was boring. I even let her live."

Benson. "After you raped and tortured her for hours. Save it."

Williams. "Now you know how that feels. You were better. Put up a fight. They're probably going to kill me but I'm a firm believer in the after life."

Benson. "Then you're going to hell."

Williams. "Yes but you're coming with me." Williams squeezed the knife as Olivia closed her eyes in fear. He was about to slit her throat when WHAM! He went limp and she fell forward with his body on top of her. Fin stood in the doorway a pan and gun in his hand.

Amaro rushed forward. "Liv!" He pulled an unconscious Williams off of her. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Olivia was sitting up on the floor. "No…No I'm not."

Amaro wanted to comfort her but the paramedics had already rushed through the door followed by Cragen, Rollins, Munch and Cassidy.

Fin was finishing cuffing Williams who was still passed out. "It's a party."

Cassidy went to embrace Olivia and caressed her face. "Hey honey. You're going to be okay."

Olivia stared to cry into his chest. "Brian. Don't leave me. It was horrible."

Tears were in Brian's eyes as well. "I won't. I promise." Cassidy turned to the other detectives in the room. "Thank you." The paramedics carried Olivia out with Brian by her side.

Cragen looked at Munch who shrugged. "I couldn't keep him away if I tried Captain"

Cragen. "Good call Sergeant. She's going to need him if she's going to get through this."

Rollins and Amaro stood in the center of the room as Cragen and Munch exited to check on Olivia. "Williams was a sadistic bastard but he was right about one thing."

Rollins. "What could that be?"

Amaro. "I let her down. I should've known something was going on.

Rollins. "Hey. Hey. You didn't do this and this isn't about you."

Amaro. "You're right."

Olivia woke up in a hospital room. Brian was asleep in a chair next to her and Warner stood a few feet away. "Olivia did you hear me?"

Olivia. "I'm sorry. Can you say that again?"

Warner. "No need to apologize. Olivia I said we need to do a rape kit on you."

Olivia. "Of…of course."

Warner stepped forward with a clipboard. "Now I'm going to ask you some questions."

Olivia. "I know the drill."

Warner. "I still have to say it Liv."

Olivia looked at Warner and the clipboard. Her face started to contort as she finally understood what was happening. What had just happened. "O..Okay"

Warner put her hand on Olivia's shoulder.

Olivia. "I know. I'm a survivor."

Warner. "You are."


End file.
